Rebelarse, atreverse, estar furioso
by Lady Kagamine
Summary: Yamaha High School es la escuela perfecta para niños perfectos, pero hay un defecto: la música está prohibida. A Hatsune Miku no le parece bien, así que decide que es hora de crear un club de música y rebelarse. Tiene la suerte de que los gemelos Kagamine, Kaito, Luka y Meiko tengan sus mismos ideales. {Rin/Len} {Meiko/Kaito} {Miku/Luka}.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer_**: Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha. Y todo lo que reconozcan, pues, no es mío -.-u Aunque desearía que Len y Kaito fueran míos.

**_Prólogo:_**

Miku no era una persona alocada y mucho menos con sobredosis de hiperactividad. No, no. Ella era muy pacífica, o eso intentaba aparentar mientras se deslizaba con gracia por los pasillos de Yamaha High School, la escuela para niños prodigios de todas las edades. Era uno de sus primeros días en primer año, y no le gustaba.

De lejos podía parecer una utopía perfecta, hermosa, espaciosa, con una matrícula de excelentes calificaciones, profesores aptos y clubes diversos para los gustos de sus queridos alumnos. Pero al estar en ella, sabes que no lo es, porque muchos secretos aún no conocidos se esconden en ella. Aunque eso no le importa a Miku, la chica de los puerros. A ella sólo le importaba que la música estaba prohibida y eso era un sacrilegio ante sus ojos.

Tenía una idea para deshacerse de eso, e iba funcionar, debía funcionar. Se sentó de golpe en su puesto en el salón de matemáticas y se deshizo de su pesado bolso con millones de pensamientos en su cabeza. Todos los clubes eran aburridos, incluso el club de comedia. Eso ya era tener mala suerte, o quizás ser difícil de saciar. Hizo una mueca y se apoyó en sus brazos con la disposición de escuchar la aburrida clase del sensei Kyon.

Mientras su mente divagaba en su peligrosa pero emocionante idea, la puerta se abrió de golpe, rebelando la figura de una muchacha baja, rubia que vestía de negro y amarillo. Lo que le hacia resaltar eran una cinta blanca en la cabeza que se parecía a las orejas de un conejo. No se veía muy alegre y sostenía un papel en su mano, parecía ser un reporte de castigo. Pobre.

—Kagamine-san, ¿Puede explicarnos el motivo de su re...?—comenzó con un tono engreído, pero fue interrumpido por la chica de orejas de conejo. O cinta.

La chica estampó el papel en la mesa y fue a sentarse en su puesto, justo detrás de un joven muy parecido a ella, y él no estaba muy animado. Por suerte estaba al lado de ellos y podía oír todo, mientras que el sensei maldecía por lo bajo el descaro de la rubia muchacha.

—¿Ahora que hiciste, Rin?—preguntó el que parecía su hermano con tono cansino.

La muchacha bufó.

—Estaba escuchando música en el baño de los profesores. Juré que no me pillarían—masculló—, pero me gané un castigo para la tarde.

Su gemelo rodó los ojos y devolvió la vista al profesor que dictaba la clase. Aunque, para ser francos, nadie entendía ni un pepino. Menos ella. Muchos decían que su cabello verde azulado le hacía idiota, pero ella no era idiota, simplemente era desaplicada. Y en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa.

Frente a ella estaba una muchacho de cabello azul que tamborileaba sobre la mesa con su lápiz. Tenía ritmo, más era difícil escucharlo. Se recordó a sí misma que la música estaba prohibida. Resopló y siguió escuchando el ritmo del muchacho, y una idea surcó por su mente, pero decidió posponerla para después del descanso. Comer puerros haría que trabajara y perfeccionara más la idea, oh sí. Una sopa de puerros, un pastel de puerros, un jugo de puerros, o un helado de puerros aunque no existieran.

Eso sería genial.

|000000000000|

_• Crear un club:_

_- Conseguir un aula libre._

_- Tener cinco miembros o más._

_- Habitar el aula según la temática del club._

_- Tener una página web._

_- Presentar una lista de actividades._

_- Esperar su aprobación._

_{Nota: Todos los clubes que estén relacionados con la música será denegados automáticamente.}_

Eso apestaba. Apestaba mucho. Le dio un mordisco a su puerro y releyó la lista, aún tratando de cerciorarse y aprenderse la lista de memoria, aunque deseaba que por arte de magia esa nota desapareciera. Se suponía que quería un club de música, aunque fue torpe pensar que lo permitirían. La campana sonó y decidió encargarse de eso más tarde y seguir con el plan.

Guardó la lista en su bolsillo y dio un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, para después dirigirse a zancadas al salón de clases. Era una tortura que la próxima clase fuera Historia, la cual hace dormir incluso al más aplicado. Suspirando, siguió su camino y entró al salón que comenzaba a llenarse, sentándose en su puesto.

Ya recordaba al muchacho de cabellos azules. Era Shion Kaito, y lo recordaba porque estudiaron en la misma secundaria. Vaya, aún lo recordaba. No fueron los mejores amigos, pero si eran buenos conocidos. El la ayudaría sí o sí. Pero por el momento decidió tratar de captar algo de la clase, lo cual era imposible en ese momento de emoción. Su idea de crear un club de música seguía latente.

—Kaito-kun.—llamó, pero el joven no le hizo caso.

Estiró el rostro y soltó un bufido, intentando de nuevo.

—Kaito-kun.

El muchacho tamborileaba en la mesa como hace una hora, y su falta de atención comenzaba a fastidiarle. Así que cogió el cuello de su camisa y lo haló hacia ella, haciendo que se golpeará el cuello con su mesa y todos voltearán a mirar.

—¡Kaito-kun!

El chico de cabellos azules, que usualmente era pacífico y tranquilo, se levantó como un energúmeno, fúrico.

—¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!?—gruñó con una potente voz mientras se sobaba la nuca.

Miku se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ni las miradas asesinas que Kaito le lanzaba podían quitarla.

—Es que... Es que... ¡Tengo una idea!

El rostro contorsionado por la rabia de Kaito se aflojó, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Podrías decírmelo después?—preguntó con un deje de enojo y cansancio en su voz, señalando al salón entero—. Estamos en clase.

|000000000000|

Kaito era pacífico y calmado, mucho, y nadie podía arrebatarle su paz interior; excepto Hatsune-chan. Aún enojado por el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su cuello se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos aquamarina que estaba sentada en los jardines de la famosa escuela de niños prodigios.

Lanzó su cuaderno al suelo y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo al verla tan entusiasta, aunque desconocía el motivo.

—Ahora, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual te has acordado de mi nombre y has decidido joderme la existencia en clase de Historia, Hatsune-chan?

Miku rió un poco.

—Bueno, no seas tan exagerado, y puedes decirme Miku.

—No. Hatsune-chan.—dijo con rudeza haciendo que la muchacha rodara los ojos.

—Bien, bien. Da igual. El puntero es que—se aclaró la garganta—: tengo una idea.

Ladeó la cabeza al ver a Kaito con una mirada incredulidad. Creyó ser clara. Tener una idea era algo simple de escuchar después de todo.

—¿Quieres decir que hiciste que sufriera torticolis crónica sólo porque tuviste una idea?—preguntó calmadamente, para luego cambiar de tono—. ¿¡Es en serio!?

Miku Hatsune soltó un bufido, rodando los ojos de nuevo y sacando un pequeño puerro de su bolso.

—Déjame hablar. Es sólo que la música estaba prohibida, y sé que a muchos le gusta, incluso noté que a ti te gusta.

—No me gusta.—gruñó.

—Cállate y déjame hablar, Kaito-kun—frunció los labios—. Seré directa; quiero crear un club de música y ya.

Kaito acercó su rostro al suyo, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Por qué crees que yo, el número uno de la escuela, voy a ayudarte?

—Porque si no lo haces juro que haré de tu vida un infierno, y sabes que hablo en serio.

Cuando sintió el golpe de un puerro en la cabeza, suspiró. Sería imposible escaparse de las garras de esa muchacha de coletas fastidiosa, terca y come-puerros con graves problemas de rebeldía.

Etto... ¡Konnichi wa! ^.^u Soy Mar, y gracias por pasarse por mi humilde y mundano fic *^* espero que les guste. Sé que no hay mucho sobre Len y Rin, mucho menos sobre Meiko y Luka, pero necesitaba escribir un pequeño prólogo.

Como algunos pocos notarán, el fic está levemente inspirado en Suzumiya Haruhi no yūutsu, pero sólo un poco.

El fic se basará completamente en mi seis chicos favoritos: Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Kaito y Meiko. Los demás personajes de Vocaloid tendrán su participación, por supuesto, pero no serán taaaaaan principales.

Este fic será Ecchi y quizás haya algo de Hentai en capítulos futuros, además de twincest y yuri, así que sí no les gusta nada de esto les recomiendo no leer :c aunque espero que lo hagan. Mientras, me debatiré sobre si escribir Miku/Luka o Miku/Kaito. Aunque creo que Kaito quedaría mejor, idk. Lo dejo a su criterio.

Sayonara *3*


	2. Capitulo 1: La voz de la razón

**_Disclaimer:_** Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha. Y todo lo que reconozcan, pues, no es mío -.-u aunque desearía que Len y Kaito me pertenecieran.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: La voz de la razón._**

* * *

_• Crear un club:_

_- Conseguir un aula libre._

_- Tener cinco miembros o más._

_- Habitar el aula según la temática del club._

_- Tener una página web._

_- Presentar una lista de actividades._

_- Esperar su aprobación._

_{Nota: Todos los clubes que estén relacionados con la música serán denegados automáticamente.}_

Kaito pasó la mano por su rostro, dejando sus dos dedos en su tabique, suspirando. Esto comenzaba a ser difícil. De no ser porque quería lo mismo que la chica de cabellos aquamarina ya habría lanzado todo lo que estaba en la mesa mientras almorzaban. Se estaba hartando, mucho. El día que ella le propuso-obligó a hacer el club tenía un diminuto sentimiento de emoción que comenzaba a crecer a través del día, pero ahora que veía la seriedad y responsabilidad que se necesitaba, no tanto.

—¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Miku Hatsune con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera que acababa de dar desde el ala noroeste del instituto.

El joven resopló y estampó el papel en la mesa, gruñendo por lo bajo y cruzándose de brazos, no muy convencido de todo lo que sucedía. Y no era para menos. Estaban metiendo se en problemas, graves problemas que podría repercutir en su promedio, lo cual no le gustaría a sus padres. Se sentía como Light Yagami 2.0

—Que estas loca, Hatsune-chan—rodó los ojos—. Completamente. ¿De dónde sacaremos un aula, una computadora y tres miembros más? No todos quieren tener a la directora Yasuno-sama.

Miku asintió.

—Tu déjamelo a mi. Sólo ayúdame... Quiero hacer un club de música... Pero esta prohibida y-y... No sé.—murmuró con un puchero, haciendo un avanzado uso del drama y el chantaje.

—No seas torpe, Hatsune-chan. Podemos decir que es un club de literatura. No tienen por qué darse cuenta, así que eso es lo de menos—accedió con un deje de amabilidad, porque por mucho que lo intentara, siempre sería el Sr. Soy bueno con todos—. Pero necesito el aula y al menos un integrante más para hoy, ¿De acuerdo?

La chica se levantó como un banderín e hizo un gesto militar.

—Entendido, capitán.

Kaito rodó los ojos. Estos días serían largos, muy largos. Extremada y cansinamente largos.

|000000000000|

Las clases de Geometría era aburridas, muy aburridas, e incluso inservibles. Cuando ella fuera una cantante famosa no necesitaría saber medir con reglas de formas abstractas y sin sentido. No le encontraba la importancia, así que apenas sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases, salió como una bala de ese salón de torturas, más conocido como salón de clases. Todos sabían que Hatsune Miku odiaba las clases, las tareas, la escuela, etc. Todo lo relacionado con educación.

Corrió hacia el pasillo donde estaban las aulas de todos los clubes existentes en esa escuela. El club de ajedrez, de comedia, de teatro, de caligrafía, de cocina, de informática, de manualidades y muchos más que era aburrido nombrar. Había una de las puertas que tenía el símbolo de disponibilidad. El cartel lo nombraba como el club llamado "Brigada S.O.S", pero aparentaba ser viejo, así que lo tomaría. Nada podía ir mejor.

Entró y descubrió que no estaba en malas condiciones. Poseía una mesa, sillas, una nevera ejecutiva y... ¿Un volcán de cartón? Lo ignoró y comenzó a maquinar ideas de como decorarlo. Sólo faltaba encontrar "rebeldes con causa" para que se unieran al grupo. Por suerte tenía al número uno y al ángel caído del cielo que no rompía ni un plato de Kaito, que además de eso, tenía mucha fama en la comunidad femenina.

Todo marchaba como quería.

|00000000000|

Kaito guardó el avión de papel que Miku le había enviado. Ya eran dos días con los pensamientos fijos en el futuro club de música que, hasta los momentos, aún era una idea de la alocada, pero divertida, cabeza de Hatsune-chan. Tomó el avión y lo abrió.

"Hoy a las 11:34, en el descanso. Ve al pasillo de aulas y entra en la que tiene el cartel «Brigada S.O.S», ya tenemos nuestro lugar *^* — Miku."

Sonrió un poco. Aunque lo negara, estaba alegre de que todo marchaba bien. Estaban moviendo las manos rápido y todo comenzaba a tener forma. Después de todo, Hatsune-chan no era sólo la niña fastidiosa y chillona de los puerros. Estaba cayéndole bien, y ahora tenía algo de remordimiento por como le había gritado el día que empezaron a crear el club, lo cual nunca hacía, así que le pediría disculpas cuando se reunieran.

|00000000000|

El chico guardó la bolsa la bolsa de pockys en su bolso y entró al aula que Hatsune-chan le había indicado. Dentro, estaba una muchacha de cabello corto y castaño con una botella de sake en la mano y un libro en la otra. Parecía estar concentrada, así que la recordó. Era Sakine Meiko, una chica de segundo año. Muchos decían que se vestía como una zorra, aunque en realidad, lucía normal como cualquier otra chica. Eso sí, era bastante guapa.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara violentamente y titubeara mientras se halaba el cuello de la camisa, nervioso por su presencia.

—Etto... ¡Hola!—saludó con su mano—. ¿Perteneces al club que estaba antes?

La muchacha negó sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—Oh, genial. ¿Te molestaría si nos quedamos?

Volvió a negar. Kaito llegó a pensar que era muda, pero era un pensamiento idiota así que se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar que Hatsune-chan hiciera acto de presencia.

—Bien... Eh... ¿Te gustaría unirte al club?—preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo.

Asintió, y por primera vez, hacía algo distinto, así que Kaito sonrió.

—Es sobre música. Supongo que te gustara, ¿No?

La muchacha levantó la mirada, dejando la botella de sake en el suelo. Era una mirada curiosa y una de sus cejas estaba enarcada, lo cual le daba un aspecto mucho más... Lindo.

—La música está prohibida, chico nuevo. Pero no le veo problema. Me aburro.

Su voz era genial. Rasposa y suave a la vez, así que le llamó la atención. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dando entrada a Hatsune-chan, quién halaba a dos muchachos algo bajos, y al parecer era contra su voluntad. Eso no estaba bien, y algo le decía que el sería el maduro o la voz de la razón de ese club. Si es que se creaba, por supuesto.

Al parecer eran los gemelos Kagamine, que pataleaban y se movían soltando abruptos chillidos de disconformidad. Hatsune-chan estaba completamente local pero seguía cayéndole bien. Pero algo en su interior seguía dudando de la estabilidad mental de la muchacha, pero prefirió ayudar a esos gemelos que le caían tan bien. Era inteligentes, mucho, y los dejaron avanzar a primer año con sólo catorce años. Se lo merecían.

—Miku-san, ¿Podrías dejar de secuestrar a los demás?—preguntó retóricamente, levantándose—. Ya lo hiciste conmigo, así que suéltalos a ellos.

La peli-aqua los soltó en lleno, hacia do que ambos cayeran al suelo, mientras ella sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus manos juntas.

—¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! Eso es un avance, Kaito-kun. Pero yo no los secuestre, ellos se dejaron atrapar.—comentó la muchacha con seguridad en su voz.

Kaito se llevó la mano a la cara, suspirando en busca de paciencia. Seguía sosteniendo la idea de que sería la voz de la razón allí. Porque no podía dejar a la inestable pero amigable de Miku-chan al mando, a menos que quisiera que ella los hiciera hacer una locura. Se recordó a sí mismo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Los gemelos se levantaron. Por el rostro que tenía Kagamine Rin sabía que estaba molesta, y mucho. Pudo notar que su gemelo, Len, era tranquilo, así que se llevarían bien. Se prometió que sería su protegido.

—Además, ¡Son perfectos!—chilló Miku con emoción, halando a Rin hacia ella y tomándola por los hombros—. Ella sería nuestra chica loli-lolita. ¿Qué dices?

Aunque la pregunta no era para ella, Rin gruñó como un perro furioso.

—¿Estas loca? ¡No haré eso! Apenas sé que es un club de música, no seré un lolita.

Kaito estaba de acuerdo con la pequeña rubia, pero Miku hizo como que no le escuchó, algo que al parecer hacía muy seguido. Se veía emocionada, y mientras Miku sostenía esa hiperactividad en su rostro, Len se escondía detrás de Meiko, quién prestaba completa atención a la loca peli-aqua.

—Quedaría perfecta. Es apenas una niña y tiene esto.—insistió Miku, para después, ante la enojada mirada del gemelo de la muchacha, tomó los pechos de la gemela Kagamine.

La chica de orejas de conejo dio un alarido que, probablemente, se escuchó en todo el instituto. Se movía como un conejo en una jaula mientras que Miku-chan la... Manoseaba. Kaito dio otro suspiro. Sí, estaba seguro, el sería la voz de la razón.

—Jo, a los chicos les gustara. Tenemos muchos lolicones por aquí—rió Miku con picardía en sus voz mientras Rin intentaba zafarse—, ¡Nos hará publicidad!

Len Kagamine gruñó.

—Deja los pechos de mi hermana, ¿Quieres?

Miku asintió aburrida por el poco entusiasmo de los demás, así que la soltó. Fue gracioso la forma en que Rin se cubrió con ambos brazos, casi teniéndole a Miku Hatsune. ¿Quién no lo haría? Parecía una violadora ante las miradas de los gemelos y Sakine Meiko.

—Sigo pensando que quedara perfecta. ¿No quieres tocarlos?

El peli-azul negó, compadeciendose de la niña que parecía un conejo asustado.

—Yo paso.

|000000000000|

Corto, corto. Lo sé. Pero es un capítulo de relleno con el cual me he reído demasiado. Por cierto, gomen -.-u sé que no debí preguntar por votación a una pareja. Tratare de hacer un Luka/Miku bastante creíble, aunque quizás sea algo soso al principio ya que NUNCA he escrito yuri o yaoi —además de que busco alguna pareja yaoi. También lamentó sí hay algo de OoC, es mi primer fic de Vocaloid.

Ahora, a responder reviews. Jo, al ver que tenía 5 casi doy saltos de emoción, ¡Arigatô!

Anónimo 1: ¡Arigaaaaatô! Fuiste mi primer review *^* será Luka/Miku. Y me alegra que te parezca emocionante, eso significa que va por buen camino. Sayo *3*

Matryoshkah: Jo *~* lamento si no fue muy creíble, pero me deje guiar por una reacción natural. El pobre se llevó un golpe horrible y tuvo que aguantarse a Miku xD supongo que fue normal. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos, sayonara *3*

Kotobuki Meiko: Gomen por eso, ya lo he arreglado. Es que para relajar mi cerebro estuve leyendo y leí un Miku/Kaito, y era genial, pero creo que Kaito es de Meiko. Que se quede así ^w^ espero que te siga pareciendo interesante como la estoy llevando, y a ver que tal le va a Rin siendo nuestra loli a lo Mikuru. Sayonara *3*

Oshii (anónimo 2): Arigatô por comentar ^w^ Las complaceré con un yuri de Miku y Luka, que para mi opinión, son perfectas juntas. Espero que te siga gustando. Sayo *3*

Nanana nana (anónimo 3): xD ahora que lo dices, debería. Me emociona mucho que te haya gustado, y espero que no cagarla y que lo siga haciendo. Sayo *3*


	3. Capitulo 2: Ladrones

**_Disclaimer:_** Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha. Y todo lo que reconozcan, pues, no es mío -.-u Aunque desearía que Len y Kaito fueran míos.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Ladrones.**_

* * *

_• Crear un club:_

_- Conseguir un aula libre. (Listo)_

_- Tener cinco miembros o más. (Listo)_

_- Habitar el aula según la temática del club._

_- Tener una página web._

_- Presentar una lista de actividades._

_- Esperar su aprobación._

_{Nota: Todos los clubes que estén relacionados con la música serán denegados automáticamente.}_

Meiko, Len y Rin —quién estaba más tranquila en cuanto al manoseo de Miku— leían la nota no muy convencidos con todo lo que Miku se estaba montando. Ellos tres no estaban de acuerdo con esa regla, pero seguía siendo peligroso, sabiendo que podían tener a la directora Yasuno-sama de enemiga, lo cual no querían.

—Los escuché cantar en las duchas del equipo de lacross—sonrió Miku, refiriéndose a los gemelos—. ¡Son geniales!

Los gemelos se sonrojaron, aunque Rin intentó no hacerlo notar. Se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír un poco a Meiko.

—No es para tanto.—murmuró Len con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y tú?—señaló Miku a Meiko—. ¿Cantas?

La chica que aún sostenía el libro anterior asintió un poco.

—Sí, pero... ¿Nos harás cantar?

—Por supuesto. Es un club de música después de todo.—sonrió la peli-aqua, arrebatándoles el papel.

Kaito, ajeno a todo, suspiró. La idea era genial. Pero se estaban metiendo en un enorme problema aunque Miku-chan lo negara tantas veces. Temía a que le quitaran su beca, pero decidió no pensar en eso y concentrarse en Miku.

—Mañana nos veremos en el descanso a las 11:43—avisó, abriendo la puerta—, y también luego de clases. ¡No falten!

|00000000000|

Rin dejó su bicicleta en el puesto de siempre junto a la de su hermano, que le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa plantada en sus labios. Rin se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y los labios, mientras su gemelo se partía de la risa.

—Te he ganado... De nuevo.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios le dio un pisotón tan fuerte que hizo que Len comenzara al saltar, sobando su dolorido pie.

—Que bestia eres, oniichan.—gruñó el muchacho y tomó el bolso de su hermana para llevarlo.

—Y tu un baka engreído.

Ambos rodaron los ojos y se dispusieron a caminar hasta que un remolino de largos cabellos aquamarina los halaba hacia el salón de clases.

—¡Rápido, llegamos tarde!

|000000000|

Las clases, como siempre, eran aburridas para Kaito, así que decidió componer algo. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Pero para su mala suerte el timbre sonó y era hora de salir, así que, gruñendo por lo bajó, guardó el lápiz y su cuaderno. Componer lo relajaba, y no poder hacerlo le estresaba, pero como siempre, no lo daba a notar.

Colgó el bolso en su hombro y se levantó, pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar. Era Miku de nuevo. A ver que quería.

—Kaito-kun—llamó—, ¿Estabas componiendo?

Las curiosas miradas de los gemelos Kagamine que estaban cerca se fijaron en él. Sólo atinó a sonrojarse y alejarse de ahí lo antes posible.

—A-Algo así...

Sintió la mirada coqueta de Akita Neru, como siempre, pero no le prestó atención a sus continuos coqueteos y decidió buscar a cierta chica de pelo corto que, junto con Rin Kagamine, comenzaba a caerle bien y a interesarle.

|00000000|

—¡Necesitamos una computadora!—chilló Miku-chan con emoción en la reunión de las 12:43, levantándose en la mesa con los brazos extendidos.

Todos allí enarcaron una ceja, sobretodo Kaito, que no confiaba en las alocadas ideas de esa chica.

—¿Y pretendes asaltar una tienda de electrónicas?—preguntó Kaito, haciendo reír a los gemelos y a Meiko.

Reía tan hermoso, pensó. Miku-chan bufó mientras se bajaba de la mesa.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya tengo otros planes... Y necesito la ayuda de nuestra lolita aka Rin para mi plan B.

Ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes tomó a Rin Kagamine del brazo y la haló fuera del aula con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Todos decidieron seguirlas hasta el aula del club de informática. Kaito negó, tenía un mal presentimiento, los cuales Miku hacía que tuviera muy seguido.

La peli-aqua abrió la puerta estrepitosamente con su pie, sonriendo ante los miembros del club que le miraban como si fuera un fenómeno. Aunque en realidad: no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Len se rascó la nuca.

—¿Le hará algo a Rin?—preguntó en susurros el gemelo de Rin a Meiko. Al parecer comenzaban a tenerse más confianza.

La chica, de nuevo con la botella de sake en la mano, negó no muy convencida.

—Etto... Nah... No creo.

Miku se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió como el gato chesire.

—¿Quién es el líder?—preguntó imponentemente.

Todos los presentes miembros del club de informática señalaron a un muchacho de cabellos plateados. Dell. La muchacha recordaba haberlo visto junto a una muchacha parecida a él hace unas semanas. Se acercó a él sin cambiar su pose, estirando la mano. Rin la siguió, algo que por su reciente extraña relación, no debería hacer.

—Necesito una computadora, por favor.

La ceja de Dell se enarcó mientras soltaba un bufido.

—No te daremos una computadora—se negó de una vez—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario, chica de los puerros?

Miku deshizo su sonrisa, volviéndola a retomar luego.

—Ustedes tienen muchas—argumentó, señalando a su alrededor—. No veo por qué no pueden darnos una.

El chico rechinó los dientes con incomodidad. No por nada esa chica jamás, desde el primer día, le había caído bien. Demasiado chillona para su gusto. No la soportaba, y al parecer no era el único.

—Porque son nuestras. Nosotros las pagamos. No les daremos una y es mi última palabra.

Los miembros del grupo le vitorearon a su líder, al parecer, orgullosos de su respuesta. Pero Miku Hatsune nunca se daba por vencida, y no por nada había llevado a Rin hasta allá como su plan B, así que era hora de usar a su loli-lolita.

—¿Ah no?—preguntó sin dejar rastro de aquella alegre chica. Ahora daba miedo, mucho miedo. Chasqueó su lengua—. Supongo que debo hacer esto.

Tomó la mano de Dell mientras que con su otra mano sacaba la cámara. Y ante las sorprendidas e incrédulas miradas —una furiosa por parte de Len— aproximó la mano del chico hacia uno de los pechos de Rin, haciendo que esta soltarán un alarido bastante parecido al anterior.

Tomó la foto con rapidez, haciendo que Dell se levantara de golpe y Rin se dejará caer al suelo.

—¿¡Qué diabl...!?

Lo empujó, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, y con su pierna lo golpeó e hizo que cayera encima de Rin. Len parecía tener un tic nervioso en el ojo y en la ceja, Meiko había dejado caer la botella de sake y tenía la boca abierta, y Kaito negaba mientras se tomaba el tabique de la nariz.

La posición era comprometedora y ella no dejaba de tomar fotos. Rin gritando le daba más realismo a las fotos, y si seguían así, tendría la computadora más rápido de lo que creyó.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?—gritó Dell, levantándose de ipso facto.

Miku señaló la cámara.

—¿Me darás la computadora?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—negó Dell con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

La peli-aqua hizo un gesto de lamento y se encogió de hombros, riendo entre dientes. Todo salió como quería.

—Jo, lástima. Entonces supongo que estas fotos serán llevadas a la directora Yasuno y le tendré que decir que intentaste abusar de Kagamine-san.

Al oír eso Dell se alejó un paso, horrorizado, y los miembros del club se levantaron a apoyar a su líder.

—E-Eso no es cierto. Nosotros se lo diremos.—masculló uno de los miembros del club mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Len se había acercado a ayudar a Rin a levantarse, pero esta estaba en posición fetal e inmóvil. Miku rió a carcajadas, levantando la cámara.

—¡Entonces diré que todos querían hacer una orgía con ella!

Vale, se había pasado. Kaito no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su ahora amiga, Miku-chan. Eran unos ladrones. Unos viles ladrones. Negó con la cabeza. Miku volvía a salirse con la suya.

|0000000000|

Rin sollozaba en los brazos de su hermano y Meiko mientras Miku y Kaito admiraban la computadora. Era nueva. Miku recordaba haberla visto en una tienda, y madre santa, era carísima. Se sentía una ladrona, pero debía aceptar que había sido muy divertido, aunque tal vez no para Rin. Pero ya se le pasaría.

—Está en perfectas condiciones. Supongo que podré crear la página desde aquí.—dijo Kaito y pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

Miku asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Podrás hacerlo hoy?—preguntó la chica con un enorme entusiasta.

—Tsk. Relajate. Primero debes disculparte con ella.—chantajeó el chica mientras señalaba a Rin que estaba recostada en el pecho de su celoso y enojado hermano.

La peli-aqua se rascó el cuello. Si quería la página, debía hacerlo.

|00000000|

Jai. *inserte saludo indio*

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi. Aunque, srsly, Miku se ha pasado xD pobre Rin. Pero no importa, que traigo buenas noticias... *redoble de tambores* ... ¡En el siguiente capítulo llega Luka! No es seguro, pero si es lo más probable.

Por cierto; a los que les guste el Kagaminecest, ayer subí un one-shot de ellos algo morboso. Ya saben. Ahora sí. Vamos con los reviews.

**_Matryoshkah_**: ¡Wuolas! Jo que pervertida eres xD (No digo nada bcs yo también Owo). Yo igual jajaja, estoy tratando de hacer un Len todo celoso ji. Creo que en este capítulo lo di a notar x3. Intentaré hacerlas muy cariñosas y melosas, aunque creo que será en muchos capítulos futuros para que empiecen a salir formalmente. Y'know what i mean.

Estaba pensando algo con Gakupo, pero no veía con quién. Pero Yuu quedaría bien, así que leeré más sobre él ya que no se mucho sobre su personalidad xD. Estaba pensándolo y yo creo que sí, e incluso a Oliver siendo él de , así que esto será un arroz con mango todo revuelto. Y ya tengo la idea perfecta de como empezar a llevar a estos rebeldes con causa :3.

**_Freya-chan (anónimo 1)_**: ¡Wuolas! Bienvenida y gracias por leer ^w^. Ese anime me fascina, así que no pude evitar ponerle al fic ciertas cosas (aunque por el momento es casi una adaptación xD. Sayo.

**_(Anónimo 2): _**Konnichi wa bienvenida y gracias por leer. El yuri... Aún falta un poco ya que nuestra chica pulpo aún no llega, pero lo hará. Y en cuanto el incesto tratare de darme prisa, los amodoro. Sayo *3*

**_Dianis mar (anónimo 3)_**: ¡Jai! Jo, gracias o^^o. Me alegra que te guste y que te haya hecho reír. Len celoso es un desmadre xD ¿No te molesta si tomo tu idea, no? Creo que quedaría genial. Arigatô ^w^.

**_Kotobuki Meiko:_** Holiwis ^w^ No sé como le harás para que te gusten todas las parejas, ya que siempre tenemos una que no soportamos ni ver en un sumary xD (En mi caso Miku/Len). Si, los he escuchado en otras páginas les dicen Ochmes pero creo que son lo mismo. Jo... -.-u me he sonrojado fijo con todos los errores ya que siempre me da pereza releer antes de subir, pero como me he horrorizado tanto, lo hice con este así que espero que haya quedado bien. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo ^-^.

Creo que en este capítulo se dio bastante a notar xD y lo de Light, bueno, describí a Kaito como el mejor de la escuela y recordé a Light, entonces ahí está la mortal comparación haha. Gracias o^^o me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que lo siga haciendo. Sayonara *3*

Terminando con los reviews quería que me respondieran una duda. No soy muy vieja en esta página y aún no la conozco a la perfección. A mi me llegan los correos de los reviews de los anónimos, pero cuando veo los ajustes sólo me aparecen los de usuarios. ¿Ustedes tampoco los ven o yo soy la loca? Espero que me ayuden con eso -.-u. Besos y sayonara.

PD: ¿Alguien conoce los roles de Twitter o sabe como rolear? Es que estoy pensando en crear un rol de Vocaloid. Idk.


	4. Capitulo 3: Día de la familia

Disclaimer: Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha. Y todo lo que reconozcan, pues, no es mío -.-u Aunque desearía que Len y Kaito fueran míos.

Capitulo 3:

• Crear un club:

- Conseguir un aula libre. (Listo)

- Tener cinco miembros o más. (Listo)

- Habitar el aula según la temática del club. (Listo)

- Tener una página web. (Listo)

- Presentar una lista de actividades.

- Esperar su aprobación.

{Nota: Todos los clubes que estén relacionados con la música serán denegados automáticamente.} Pudrete, vieja chorra.

Kaito negó divertido al ver los tachones de Miku en el papel. Era un completo desmadre, aunque lo negara una y otra vez. Ella tenía algo que los demás no: poder sacarlo de quicio con facilidad. Pero no era algo que un helado no pudiese solucionar, porque violar a un helado era lo más pervertido que él, Shion Kaito, podía hacer.

Meiko leía su libro con tranquilidad junto a Len, quién veía asombrado como Kaito tecleaba con rapidez y creaba una página web bastante llamativa. Len estaba alegre de estar ahí, y una pequeña angustia le llenaba el estómago, ¿Cómo habría sido todo si Miku-chan no los hubiera escuchado cantar? Amaba estar en ese club que cada vez comenzaba a tomar forma. Sobretodo el aire cálido que los instrumentos musicales —escondidos con libros de Meiko— daban al lugar.

Pero había algo que le extrañaba a Kaito: ¿Dónde estaba Miku-chan y Rin-chan? No debía ser nada bueno. Suspiró por quinta vez en ese día mientras continuaba con la página. Miku Hatsune los tenía bastante azorados. No había descanso alguno en el que no los obligara a reunirse, y eso trajo como resultado una B- en el último examen de Geografía. Menos mal su hermana sabía falsificar firmas.

—¡Publicidad, publicidad!

Escuchó a lo lejos esa voz chillona que sólo podía pertenecerle a Miku-chan. Al parecer, estaba en el pasillo. Meiko y Len alzaron la mirada mientras enarcaban una ceja ante los sonidos.

—¡Al diablo con la publicidad, no usaré eso!

Y si sus oídos no fallaban, esa era la voz de Kagamine Rin, y a saber que estaba sucediendo allá afuera. Puso el color de fondo y luego apagó el computador por si debía interferir en algo.

La puerta de abrió estrepitosamente —algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados— y por ella entró Miku-chan con unos trajes en su mano y halando a Rin-chan con la otra. La rubia no estaba muy alegre, eso se notaba a leguas. Cerró la puerta y antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo, Miku se quitó la camisa, y obligó a Rin a que lo hiciera.

—¡Nya~!—chilló Len mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por Kaito, quién lanzó un alarido parecido. (N/A: No es por meterme, pero imaginense el sonido así a lo Correcaminos de los Looney Toons xD)

Ahora las tres mujeres se encontraban solas, y mientras Miku estaba en una posición comprometedora con Rin para obligarla a desvestirse, Meiko rodó los ojos con una expresión indiferente.

—Y eso es algo que me hace dudar sobre su sexualidad.

|0000000000|

Miku se miraba en el espejo que estaba en el aula. Estaban perfectas. Meiko tenía un traje de conejita color rojo, Rin de color blanco y ella uno negro. Parecían recién sacadas de una revista Playboy. Esa sería la publicidad perfecta.

—Miku-chan, ¿Es obligatorio usar esto?—preguntó Rin con una mueca mientras se acomodaba las orejas de conejo que tenía en la cabeza, siendo después ayudada por Meiko.

—¡Claro que sí!—chilló Miku con emoción—. A los chicos les gustara y así conseguiremos más gente.

Rin y Meiko se miraron entre sí algo confundidas.

—Emm...—titubeó la castaña—. ¿No se supone que es un club secreto, Miku-chan?

Miku no respondió sino que siguió admirándose en el espejo. Estaba perfecta. Era perfecto. Nada podía salir mejor. Jamás creyó que llegarían a tanto, ya que siempre su hermano, Mikuo, o su hermana pequeña, Petite, o sus padres, le decían que sí la música estaba prohibida siempre lo estaría. Era momento de hacerles saber que eso no era cierto.

—Listo. Vamos a la entrada, que en poco es hora de que todos salgan.

Se colocó las orejas de conejo en la cabeza y luego, halando a sus acompañantes, saltó a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo por esta. Al salir se encontraron con Kaito y Len que charlaban en suelo, recostados en la pared con una mirada cansina.

Al verlas, Len y Kaito quedaron enormemente sorprendidos. Sobretodo Len, que al ver a su hermana en eso, casi le da un soponcio. Mientras que Kaito estaba más sereno. Compartir tiempo con esa piña en el trasero azul, léase Hatsune Miku, ya le acostumbraba a sus locuras.

—¡R-Rin! Quítate eso. Ya.

A Meiko le enterneció esa actitud sobreprotectora. A Miku, no tanto. Le lanzó una mala mirada al rubio y luego haló a sus ahora amigas hacia la salida.

|0000000|

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Unanse al club de literatura! Tomen este folleto y no se lo pierdan.—canturreaba Miku al ver a los estudiantes salir.

Incluso algunos profesores morbosos se habían acercado al lugar. La noticia de que tres muchachas vestidas de conejo estaban en la entrada de la escuela se había corrido rápidamente, y también había llegado a los oídos de la estación policial, que no había tardado en enviar a los guardias al colegio. Eso era, en pocas palabras, desorden público.

Meiko se dejo llevar con tranquilidad, no sin antes golpear "sin querer" a uno de los guardias. Miku tuvo que ser llevada por dos, y con Rin fue fácil, sólo debieron alzarla en sus hombros.

Si Kaito y Len no hubiesen intervenido, aquellas tres chicas habrían terminado unas horas en la cárcel.

|0000000|

Miku llegó a su casa con el traje de conejita puesto y sus ojos apagados. Estaba segura de que su plan funcionaría, pero había gastado el dinero para nada. Aquellos trajes no servirían para nada en sencillas palabras. Abrió la enorme puerta de caoba y se adentró en su casa, encontrándose con un despelote. Lo había olvidado. Ese era el día de la familia, cosa que al parecer se celebraba mundialmente.

—¡Hatsune Miku!—chilló su madre, espantada— ¿Qué diablos traes puesto?

La chica de las coletas ignoró olímpicamente a su madre y a todas las miradas de su extensa familia. Subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, teniendo la mirada de Mikuo fijamente en ella, quién luego de verla desaparecer por el pasillo, subió detrás de ella.

Rin tenía a su hermano pegado en su espalda como una lapa mientras que le daba el sermón del siglo. Se había divertido. Jamás había sido detenida por policías, y siendo ella la maestra audaz en romper reglas, aunque ahora con la dominante de Miku, no le quedaba más que ser sumisa y obedecer lo que esta le exigía. Así fuera vestirse como una niña de revista de hentai.

Ambos llegaron a su casa. La mayor causa del sermón de Len era que ese era el día de la familia, y que Rinto y Lenka, sus hermanos mayores, estarían allí y tendrían que verla así vestida —y a saber donde había quedado su uniforme—, pero no tenía nada más que hacer que aguantarse a Len.

Rinto estudiaba en la universidad. Era una persona bastante fría, violenta y exigente, pero era el mayor así que recibía un trato especial. Lenka era el prototipo de tías populares sin mucho cerebro, pero era la mayor, y también se llevaba un trato especial. Ellos eran las copias de ambos, pero aún así también eran queridos.

—... Así que espero jamás volverte a ver con esa ropa, Rin. ¡Si tan sólo vieras como te miraban! Por el amor a Dios, si no fueras mayor ya te estaría ahorcando.

Culminando su largo testamento, que a Rin le sorprendía que no estuviera escrito, Len abrió la puerta de la lujosa casa/mansión. La simple idea de tener que ver a sus hermanos, primos y tíos le daban ganas de vomitar. A duras penas soportaba a sus padres.

Ambos entraron rápidamente dejando los bolsos en el pequeño sofá de la entrada. Escucharon unas risas que provenían del comedor, así que se acercaron, encontrándose a la familia Kagamine y Marlon reunidos en potencia. Los dos suspiraron y saludaron con un seco "hola". Las miradas se dirigieron a Rin, uno de los tíos dejando caer un tenedor para sumar. Antes de que recibiera un comentario, Rin corrió hasta la habitación a cambiarse, siendo seguida por Len.

Meiko caminó hasta su pequeña casa que quedaba en las esquina, casi en el barrio Dere-Dere. Era un lindo nombre para su criterio, notese el potente sarcasmo. Ese debía ser el perfecto día de la familia, pero resultó no serlo. Su hermano menor estaría en casa de sus amigos y su padre, como siempre, estaría sentado en el sofá mientras bebe alcohol como un desesperado. Siempre era así desde la muerte de su madre, hace, específicamente, doce años.

Se encontró con el viejo letrero que tenía su apellido, "Sakine". Pateó al gato que siempre mordía las flores y le buscaba pelea a Golfo, el perro que se suponía que su padre cuidaba, lo cual no hacía.

Al apenas poner un pie en la casa se encontró con el horroroso olor de cerveza. La casa parecía una pocilga. Tan sólo deseaba un almuerzo familiar como todos lo tenían, pero para ella todo debía ser distinto. Debía hacer el almuerzo con las sobras de pizza del día anterior, despertar a su padre, ganarse un grito por hacerlo, obligarlo a comer, limpiar las botellas vacías e ir a buscar a su hermano al que le llevaba apenas dos años.

Suspiró al ver que los restos de pizza no estaban. Tenía que repetir la odisea de ir a pedirle algo de pan y embutidos a la vecina, por tercera vez esa semana. Por lo menos la señora comprendía y se lo daba sin inmutarse.

Su vida no era como la de los demás, así que no siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse el disfraz. Menos ropa que ensuciar.

Kaito Shion era feliz. Tenía lo que necesitaba, más no lo que quería. Dejó la bicicleta en el puesto y entró a su casa. Allí estaban sus amigables padres, su tímida hermana menor, y sus hermanos mayores, que eran gemelos y la desgracia de la familia. El simple nombre de Taito era algo que no quería escuchar, ya que muchas veces se ganaba golpizas por sí quiera dirigirle la palabra.

—Kaito, te esperábamos. Dejamos tu almuerzo en tu habitación ya que debes estudiar—dijo su madre, levantándose—. Cuando termine el curso harás la prueba para estudiar de intercambio, querido.

Suspiró y asintió. ¿Cuándo podría ser normal? Tan sólo esperaba poder pasar una comida con su familia, o tan sólo un momento. Pero no. El era el bueno de Kaito y debía estudiar siempre, ya que el debía ser el orgullo de los Shion. De nuevo se sentía como Light Yagami, y debería ir buscando una Death Note y ser el Dios del nuevo mundo. En ese caso, de su habitación.

|0000000|

¡Hola! Llevaba preparando este capítulo ya que tiene una clave de la trama, bastante importante. Si no las notaron lo dejare más claro; problemas familiares y diferencias ente sí.

Miku: Tiene una familia a la antigua, que al parecer, se quedaron estancadas en lo antaño. Pretenden que su hija sea una dama de sociedad, en pocas palabras.

Rin y Len: Ambos viven bajo la sombra de sus hermanos y primos. En pocas palabras, son ignorados e infravalorados.

Meiko: Vive en la pobreza. Su hermano la ignora y su padre es un alcohólico sin el anónimo, eh.

Kaito: Padece del trastorno de Light Yagami xD. Sus padres pretenden que sea El Niño perfecto.

El próximo capítulo mostrara la vida de Luka y cuando llegue, además de más escenas divertidas en el club. Lamento si no puedo responder reviews. Es que apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, ya que las clases volvieron y tengo tareas atrasadas. Lo siento. Pero estén seguros de que agradezco todos sus reviews, y reí con ellos mientras los leí. Los adoro.

Por cierto. Subí mi propia versión de la saga del mal, o mejor dicho, de La hija del mal y El sirviente del mal. Si quieres leer algo así con un final feliz y twincest, ya saben.

Sayonara.


	5. Capítulo 4: Nuevos mundos

Disclaimer: Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha. Y todo lo que reconozcan, pues, no es mío -.-u Aunque desearía que Len y Kaito fueran míos. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo mundo • Crear un club: - Conseguir un aula libre. (Listo) - Tener cinco miembros o más. (Listo) - Habitar el aula según la temática del club. (Listo) - Tener una página web. (Listo) - Presentar una lista de actividades. (Listo) - Esperar su aprobación. {Nota: Todos los clubes que estén relacionados con la música serán denegados automáticamente.} La muchacha dejó que su cabeza de cabellos rosa se apoyara en el vidrio del auto. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, y el más importante es: ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una chica madura y responsables, el orgullo de sus padres? ¿O la chica descarriada que daría de que hablar en un tiempo? Aún no dejaba de pensar en Aya, aquella chica de desahogo vacacional. Al principio fue una aventura para divertirse en el club de vacaciones de sus tíos, pero luego, aquella chica de cabellos púrpura, había logrado ser más que eso. El día de la despedida aún seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza. Y el ver los rostros orgullosos de sus padres no ayudaba en nada. Ahora debía mudarse de ciudad, entrar a una escuela después de que haya empezado el curso, afrontar un cambio drástico de vida, y todo sólo porque su padre tenía una nueva protesta de trabajo. La vida no podía ser más injusta. Se colocó los auriculares y se dejó llevar por las fuertes melodías de Nightmare. El deseo de buscar algo nuevo, interesante y distinto comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. La idea de poder encontrarlo era bastante estúpida e infantil. Así que por primera vez se sintió inmadura. El camino comenzaba a hacerse más corto y sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Su hermano menor, Luki, jugaba a los videojuegos mientras que sus padres parloteaban de lo perfecta que era la nueva casa. Con esa imagen, quedó profundamente dormida. |0000000| —¡Habrá una nueva estudiante!—chilló Miku en los oídos de Kaito. Ese día les había obligado a comer juntos de una manera no muy cariñosa —los ataques al cuello era los preferidos de Miku—, así que no estaban muy alegres ese día gracias a la violencia producida por la peli-aqua. Sobretodo Kaito, que si no fuera tan bueno, ya le estaría ahorcando de una forma lenta y dolorosa. —No tienes que gritarlo, estamos junto a ti—gruñó el peli-azul mientras sobaba su oído—. Pero de todas formas... ¿Qué con eso? Las miradas curiosas que se posaron en Miku le dieron la razón a Kaito. También la duda de cómo diablos se había enterado de eso les asaltaba. Meiko tenía una teoría; la chica era obsesiva-compulsiva, o en serio, tenía una vida social tan nula que le averiguaba la vida hasta al gato de la vecina. Miku frunció el ceño y los labios y se cruzó de brazos malhumorada, como siempre. Ya que todos sabían que esa chica no tenía un buen humor, así que cuando ella se levantó a comenzar con su sermón, varias miradas se posaron en el disparejo grupo. —¿No les parece extraño que llegue un nuevo alumno cuando ya ha empezado el año?—preguntó. Los gemelos y Meiko asintieron mientras que Kaito resoplaba. —Además... ¡Quizás es bastante guapa!—chilló juntando sus manos, ganándose las miradas extrañas de los presentes por ese último comentario. —Bueno, sería genial conocerla.—murmuró Len en un susurro. Miku lo señaló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¡Pues a eso me refiero~! Es... Es... ¡Es emocionante! Todos en esa mesa se taparon los oídos. Miku, en serio, debía tener sangre bandee. Así que con una actitud alegre y positiva, recogió su bento y se fue a saltos del lugar. |000000| Los labios de Luka Megurine se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver la esplendorosa casa que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Era perfecta. Ni tan grande, ni tan pequeña. Consistía de dos pisos con paredes suaves y sueltas que hacían del lugar un paisaje digno de admirar por cualquiera. Los suelos eran de madera fina y pulida, con diversos grabados en kanji. Colocó con suavidad su mano en la puerta de su ahora habitación. La idea de comenzar de nuevo le emocionaba, y mucho. Lo único que se prometía era no enamorarse de nuevo. Ya tuvo problemas con eso, y el sólo pensar en volver a pasar por eso hacia que un hueco se formará en su estómago, haciendo que quisiera echarse a llorar. —Prepara tus cosas, Luka—dijo su madre, asomándose en la puerta—. Mañana comenzarás la escuela. Lo dijo con un chillido de emoción. Aline Megurine desapareció de allí, dejando su largo cabello rosa ondear de la misma manera que el de su hija. Luka suspiró con cansancio. A veces su madre se emocionaba mucho más que ella, aunque era normal, ya que ella parecía haber heredado la tranquilidad de su padre, Kasal, al igual como lo había hecho Luki. Lanzó el equipaje a la cama sin sábanas, saltando ella como una rana de la misma manera. Necesitaba dormir bastante. Mañana sería un largo día, además de ser el día que decidiría sí podría ser feliz en esa nueva ciudad. |000000| Kaito corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia la muchacha de cabellos cortos que caminaba con elegancia y tranquilidad, recta y con sus labios fuertemente apretados. —¡M-Meiko-chan! La muchacha se giró de ipso facto al escuchar su nombre salir por los labios del peli-azul, haciendo que Kaito se estrellara contra ella y cayera al suelo rocoso a la salida de clases. El chico sacudió su cabeza y se levantó rápidamente, sonrojado. —¿Sí...? Kaito se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo. Parecía algo intranquilo. —E-Etto... Quería saber sí me dejas acompañarte a tu casa. La mirada de Meiko se endureció, y con un "no" rotundo saliendo de sus fruncidos labios, dejó sólo a Kaito con el orgullo por los suelos. ~~~~~~~~~~ ¡Wuolas! Etto... Lamentó la demora. En serio. Pero estoy tan ocupada que se supone que debería estar haciendo unas diapositivas con mi grupo en vez de estar aquí. Ya veré como me las arreglo... Ya hay una aparición de Luka, pero no será sino hasta el próximo capítulo que conocerá al grupo. Bueno. Ya apareció Luka, pero con esta ausencia, he decidido algo: falta un personaje principal por aparecer. ¿Logran adivinar quién? Esta muy fácil, en realidad. Pero aún falta para que haga acto de presencia. Lo que puedo decir es que a partir de este capítulo comenzarán las escenas amorosas, es decir, los acercamientos de las parejas ya pautadas. ¿Recuerdan que dije que el hermano de Meiko era menor? He decidido hacerlo un año mayor que ella. Después descubrirán para qué. Ahora sí; Looooos reeeeevieeeews. (El correo de mi celular esta loco, así que lamento sí falta alguno). Matryoshkah: Primero que nada: ¡Amo que me llames así *-*! Aparte de de acabo de descubrir que somos del mismo país xd. Lenka es un amor en la mayoría de los fics, por eso la amo a ella y a Rinto. Aunque no comprendo para que le hicieron genderbends a Rin y a Len sí ellos son el genderbend del otro xD, buaaaano, da igual. El punto es que quizás no los quieran mucho al principio del fic. Espero que te gusten los acontecimientos futuros, que por como van, van a ser geniales y falta poco para que sucedan. Sayo *3*. Lalatosa (anónimo 1): Me agrada que te divierta *-* a veces es difícil escribir comedia y que de gracia. Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Sayo (?). Kyoran: ¡WUOOOOLAS! No te había visto por aquí, así que, welcome. Me fascina que te guste el fic, ya que ustedes me dan el apoyo para continuarlo *^* amo sus comentarios. Trataré de actualizar más seguido y seguir con este ritmo. Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai: Wuolas. Primero que nada, welcome y amo tu nombre *^*. Miku es un desmadre, así que espero que las que la odien les guste mucho la manera en la que la estoy llevando :3. ¡Jooooo! A mi siempre me sucede eso xD y dígame cuando veo un anime Ecchi y me espían, agh. Nos leemos. Sayonara. Mimic Tatori: Jai xD me mataste con eso, pero... ¡Señoras y señores, Luka Megurine! Ya apareció en el siguiente la veremos integrada al grupo. Me decido entre sí Miku la mañosea laic a Rin o no xDDD. Actualizare pronto. Besoooos. JM Scarlett: Bienvenida a mi fic ^-^ gracias por pasarte a leer. Me alegra que me digan que la idea es original, ya que a veces la veo un poco sosa, pero saben animarme =D. Veo que muchas ansían la llegada de Luka, así que intenté apresurarme por eso, así que ¡aquí está! Sayonara *3*. 


	6. Capítulo 5: Buscando a Alaska

• Crear un club:

- Conseguir un aula libre. (Listo)

- Tener cinco miembros o más. (Listo)

- Habitar el aula según la temática del club. (Listo)

- Tener una página web. (Listo)

- Presentar una lista de actividades. (Listo)

- Esperar su aprobación. (Listo)

{Nota: Todos los clubes que estén relacionados con la música serán denegados automáticamente.} ¡Vocaloid, aquí vamos!

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Buscando a Alaska_**

* * *

Meiko entró a su salón de clases de Estadística mientras guardaba la vacía botella de sake en su bolso. A pesar de aquella acción, una muchacha que entraba detrás de ella pudo notarlo. Lanzó su bolso a una de las mesas vacías y se sentó. Por suerte era el último puesto junto a la ventana.

El profesor, quién caminaba deslizando su pie, ganándose el apodo de "Punto y coma", entró junto a la muchacha de cabellos rosados y se sentó en su mesa. Por suerte ya todos estaban callados como un mimo.

—¡Mis queridos alumnos! Buenos días—saludó el anciano con una voz melosa—. Hoy ha llegado una nueva alumna, quién nos acompañara de ahora en adelante, y se llama... Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

La muchacha se estremeció por el agarre del profesor en sus hombros. Además de que estaba incomoda por todas las miradas que se fijaban en ella.

—M-Megurine Luka.

Maldijo internamente por el temblor de su voz que había sonado más chillona de lo usual. El profesor sonrió alegre, de una manera bastante aterradora, y la soltó con un empujón.

—¡Mucho gusto, Megurine-chan! Siéntate con tu compañera Meiko, en el último puesto junto a la ventana.—indicó el sensei mientras señalaba a la joven de cortos cabellos castaños rojizos, quién trataba de sacar su botella.

¿Quién diablos se creía ese profesor para hacer que alguien se sentara con ella

* * *

A Rin muchas cosas le parecían curiosas. ¿Por qué las violetas se llamaban violetas si eran azules? ¿Por qué los lirios tenían tantas abejas? ¿Por qué los gatos y perros se odiaban? ¿Por qué Akaito, el chico que le gustaba, era ginefobico? Pero ninguna de esas dudas le había calado tanto como el que Miku estuviese tranquila y con un aura casi depresiva en el salón del club.

Dejó su bolso en una de las sillas de cuero, que estaba demasiado pesado, y eso hacía que odiara los miércoles por ser días de tantas materias. Algún día se quedaría sin hombro. Y mientras se sobaba su hueso dolorido, se sentó junto a la muchacha de coletas aquamarinas, y pudo notar que el rostro de Miku tenía un rastro de lágrimas casi invisible.

¿Desde cuándo Miku, la hiperactividad gráfica, estaba tan deprimida? La curiosidad le invadía, y decidió aprovechar de su escape de las clases de inglés. Definitivamente, el sensei Hirohi era un idiota.

—Miku-san...—quitó su flequillo para verla mejor—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un minuto y no había respuesta alguna. Le preocupaba el no escuchar los gritos de la chica.

—N-No... No, en realidad.

—¿Suce...?—tosió un poco para que su voz sonara menos ronca—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Miku asintió, casi impertenciblemente. La incomodidad del ambiente era palpable, y se necesitaba incluso una sierra para cortarla. Rin jamás había entendido ese dicho que solían usar en los libros, peor ahora, lo comprendía de sobremanera.

—Puedes confiar en mi, Miku. Estamos juntas en esto después de todo.

La chica de las coletas le regaló una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia que sonreía de una forma bastante tierna.

—Gracias, Rin—suspiró—. Y sí... Sucedió algo, y ese algo es que odio a mi familia.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. Ella también odiaba la suya, pero no estaba tan depresiva, así que infirió que algo le había sucedido a su nueva amiga, y algo bastante difícil al parecer. Corrió su silla un poco para estar más cerca de ella.

—¿Me lo contarás?—preguntó en un hilo de voz tratando no sonar metiche y curiosa. Por suerte Miku asintió con una sonrisa bastante triste.

—Son mis padres—murmuró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún no se habían secado—. Son muy... Conservadores, y dicen que soy una decepción.

Rin lo vio todo desde ese último comentario.

—¿Tú también fuiste a tu casa con el disfraz? No te preocupes, yo igual pase por algo parecido, pero... ¿Eso no fue anteayer? No es muy reciente.

Miku rió un poco y rodó los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano y prosiguió.

—Ahí no acaba todo, Rin. Es que ayer, con el barullo que hice en la cafetería, Mikuo me gritó—al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amiga, añadió—: Mikuo es mi hermano. Dijo que era alborotada y-y que por eso mis tíos siempre criticaban a mis padres por... Por criarme así.

Rin asintió con pesadez. Comprendía eso, pero los pensamientos que recorrían por su mente no le permitían ser neutra. Miku era algo gritona y alborotada, sí, pero también era la persona más animada que había conocido, y eso hacía que se ganara el cariño de todos. Abrió la boca un par de veces para hablar.

—B-Bueno, los hermanos no hacen eso. Cuando pasa algo así, Len me defiende de Rinto, o de Lenka en su defecto—algo en ella buscaba desahogarse—. Etto... Y... Creo que Mikuo es algo superficial.

Aunque sus palabras no ayudaron mucho, abrazó a la chica, quién algo sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

Meiko halaba a la nueva con emoción. Le había caído bien, y si también le agradaba a Miku se uniría al club. El sólo escucharla cantar una extraña canción en inglés sin que el profesor se diera cuenta fue suficiente como para sacarla de plena clase hacia las aulas del piso superior.

Al pasar junto a la puerta que tenía un papel improvisado con el nombre "Vocaloid" y unos dibujos chibis de los integrantes, entró con la "Miku-técnica", casi rompiendo la pared a la cual se le hizo una leve grieta.

Allí dentro estaba Miku, algo desanimada, Kaito comiendo helado y Rin y Len peleando por quién tomaba el control de la consola —y Rin le ganaba con sólo ponerle el pie en la cabeza y amenazarlo con aplastarlo con su aplanadora, o algo por el estilo—.

—¡Buenos días, gente~!—chilló con su amada botella de sake en una mano y tomando a Luka con la otra—. Mirad a quién me he traído... ¡Es la nueva!

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la muchacha de cabellos color rosa que se asemejaban a un pulpo. Era alta, con facciones delicadas, rostro maduro y un cuerpo bastante proporcionado, siendo bastante llamativo. Eso hizo que las mandíbulas de Kaito, Len y Miku cayeran al suelo mientras que Rin sonreía algo desconfiada.

—E-Es... ¡Es hermosa!—susurraron los antes nombrados, logrando que Rin mirara algo extrañada a Miku.

Rin dio un saltó, quitando el pie de la cara de su gemelo, y se dirigió hacia la nueva, quién sonreía algo sonrojada.

—Un gusto—sonrió la niña—. Soy Kagamine Rin, estudiante de primero.

La peli-rosada le dio un apretón de manos.

—Yo Megurine Luka, estudiante de tercero.

Meiko y Rin le dieron un abrazo amistoso. Los otros tres aún seguían como los muñecos que decoraban los carros y se les movía la cabeza como un resorte.

—Bienvenida entonces, Megurine-chan.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a la primera reunión de Vocaloid, el club de música!

Miku estaba de pie en la mesa, mientras que Len veía debajo de su falda con cara de pervertido. Rin no pudo evitar golpearlo en la cabeza con su tractor de juguete mientras que la mano de Luka se alzaba con rapidez.

—Emm... No creo que sea correcto—rió nerviosa—, ¿No estaba prohibida la música?

La chica de los puerros se agachó con una sonrisa, quedando a centímetros del rostro de Luka.

—Esa es la idea, Megurine-chan—dijo, volviendo a su anterior posición—. ¡Escribamos nuestra primera canción!

Kaito pudo jurar que aquel grito se había escuchado hasta Rusia, o México si era posible. Quizás un sordo pudo haberlo escuchado. Decidió seguir el ejemplo de Len y mirar debajo de la falda de Miku.

—Miku-san—llamó la rubia de cabellos cortos—, tenía una idea.

Miku le lanzó una mirada para que continuara.

—Eataba pensando en hacer canciones de formato historia—al ver el desconcierto de los demás, continuó—. Es decir, con una historia de trasfondo. Con un significado en especial.

La peli-aqua se bajó de la mesa al notar las miradas de sus compañeros y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Rinny-chan!

—¡Deja de chillar, baka!—gruñó Meiko mientras sacaba otra botella de sake.

Miku rodó los ojos.

—Ala,... ¿Les parece algo de romance y terror, chicos?

* * *

*Mar algo avergonzada aparece de la nada* Gomen, sé que el capítulo está horrible, corto y que he demorado MUCHO, pero intente darle un toque gracioso, yurista y ecchi a este coso que se hace llamar fic.

Venga, que tengo muchos feels. Audicioné para el club de teatro con La Hija del Mal, y estoy muy feliz bcs me admitieron y logré llorar como una profesional (sólo bastó pensar la canción Servant of Evil xD).

Bueno, mis nekos, no hay nada más que decir que estoy muy agradecida con sus reviews. La trama como trama comienza desde ahora, y quiero ver sí descubren quién es el siguiente personaje en aparecer para tener el club de música completo (Mar es idiota y por eso lo puso en la asquerosa imagen que creo para el fic xD).

natii-chan (Anónimo 1): ¡Wuolaaas! No te había visto por aquí, así que bienvenida, cari. ¡Diooooos, siempre me sucede eso! También cuando lloro, y pues, debo evitar hacerlo T-T, no es justo. Yo a Miku la odiaba xd pero es que la personalidad que le he dado me ha hecho amarla, supongo que a muchos les sucede con ciertos personajes. Gracias por comentar y tus halagos ^-^ Sayonara.

Mimic Tatori: :CCCCCC ¿Raro en qué sentido? Sayo.

Matryoshkah: ¡Nee-san, chica que tiene un nombre que amo! Jai xd. Venga, que tengo muchos Luki feels (es el único hermano que no será un idiota total lololololol). Y pues, sí, Miku es un desmadre, incluyendo que soy como ella y Rin (Mezcla weirdo).

Alaaaaa, ¿De dónde eres? Yo soy una tachirense que se hace pasar de maracucha en Maracaibo :3 ocya. Como ni uso mi Facebook, te paso mi twitter en el cual estoy all day all night aunque no hablo con nadie bcs no tengo amigos :C= iMaryloid

Sayonara a todos, besos3.


	7. Capítulo 6: Primera reunión

• Crear un club:

- Conseguir un aula libre. (Listo)

- Tener cinco miembros o más. (Listo)

- Habitar el aula según la temática del club. (Listo)

- Tener una página web. (Listo)

- Presentar una lista de actividades. (Listo)

- Esperar su aprobación. (Listo)

{Nota: Todos los clubes que estén relacionados con la música serán denegados automáticamente.} ¡Vocaloid, aquí vamos!

* * *

Capítulo 6: Primera reunión

* * *

Miku, más alegre que antes, caminaba de manera pomposa entre los pasillos de Yamaha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentía avasallante, y no era para menos, puesto que Vocaloid había sido autorizada por Yasuno-sensei y ya podían comenzar con las reuniones de "poesía".

Dio un saltito al estar junto a la puerta. Jamás había estado tan alegre. En poco llegarían los estudiantes de la tarde y debía apurarse con todas las cosas. En sus pequeñas manos estaban dos amplificadores pequeños y un megáfono, por si acaso.

—¡Piko~! ¡No me dejes sola!

Oyó la chillona, pero tierna a la vez, voz de Miki, quién al parecer perseguía al pequeñajo de Piko antes de que se fuera en el bus escolar. Rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y recordaba cuando ella acosaba a Kaito en su infancia. Vaya dolor de cabeza era, y por primera vez, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por su ingenuidad de pequeña.

Entró como siempre, golpeando la puerta. Allí dentro se encontraba la nueva muchacha, Megurine Luka, comiendo algo que parecía ser atún. Len y Kaito jugaban a las cargas mientras que Rin dibujaba tachones en su cuaderno, mirando de vez en cuando a su hermano de manera maliciosa.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Meiko-chan? Debería estar aquí...—dijo Miku en modo de saludo mientras que se sentaba en una silla y desocupaba sus manos.

La chica peli-rosa dejó su comida para poder mirarle con una sonrisa de oreja oreja con mucha ternura para ser la mayor en esa sala.

—Creo que estaba castigada. Quizás llegue en cualquier momento.

Se recordó a sí misma que las dos muchachas estudiaban en el mismo año y que estaban en la misma sección. Asintió en modo de agradecimiento y se dispuso a conectar los amplificadores, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer eso.

* * *

—¡M-Meiko-chan! No me dejes sólo, cariño.

La joven de cabellos castaños gruñía por lo bajo. Anotó mentalmente que el hermano de Neru Akita, Nero, era una vil molestia. Como una piña en el trasero. Además de un mujeriego empedernido y fastidioso, con una sobredosis de ego. Todo lo contrario a su hermana, quién no se sentía en una habitación por estar pegada al teléfono.

Corrió por los pasillos con una cara de desquiciada. ¿Acaso todos los días debían terminar de ese modo? Después de todo, su vida no era tan aburrida como creía. Abrió la puerta del club y entró, y que por suerte era el suyo, puesto que allí estaba Miku comiendo puerros mientras escribía notas musicales sin sentido en un cuaderno, Rin dibujando garabatos en el suyo, Luka Megurine comiendo atún y Len y Kaito durmiendo encima de unas cartas.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, respirando ya más calmada. Gracias al sonido los rostros de Len y Kaito se alzaron, el último con algo de baba en su barbilla.

—¿Sucedió algo...?—preguntó el peli-azul, aunque parecía no estar muy consciente en la realidad.

Meiko sólo le dirigió una mirada altanera.

—Tienes baba. Aquí.—señaló la muchacha mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su propia barbilla.

Kaito se limpió rápidamente, más los demás no les prestaron atención. Miku dejó de componer y, con pedazos de puerro en la boca, comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno; como ya estamos todos aquí, es momento de comenzar con la primera reunión de grupo—las cejas de todos se enarcaron, porque alguna brisa misteriosa parecía mover el cabello de Miku—. ¡Es hora de hacer nuestra primera canción! Además de que tenía unas ideas...

Rin tosió un poco mientras que Meiko se sentaba junto a Kaito, quién aún intentaba limpiarse la baba seca que se escurría por su barbilla de una manera bastante vergonzosa ante los ojos de los demás.

—¿Alguna idea para una canción?—preguntó Luka de repente, guardando la lata de atún en su bolso.

Mikup suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni una.—masculló.

—Entonces hagamos una entre todos.—sonrió Len, quién había estado medio dormido en ese momento.

Todos asintieron, pero en el salón se formó un silencio incómodo. Meiko se apoyaba sobre sus brazos, intentando maquinar alguna idea. Miku los observaba a todos impasiblemente. Luka miraba fijamente a la pared, al parecer haciendo lo mismo que Meiko. Len jugaba con sus dedos. Kaito se limpiaba la baba y Rin seguía dibujando. Por suerte el silencio fue roto con rapidez por la rubia.

—¡Ta-da! Terminé de dibujar a Len-neesan.—sonrió la niña. Alzó el dibujo en manos y sé los mostró a los demás. Aunque en vez de Len era un niño con nariz de cerco comiendo bananas que parecían ser remolachas mal formadas.

Len estampó su cara en la mesa mientras los demás se soltaban a reír, excepto Luka.

—¡Ya está! Podemos hacer una canción de...—todos la animaron con la mirada para que prosiguiera— ¿Terror?

Rin hizo una mueca al igual que Meiko, al contrario de los demás, que aplaudieron la idea como si se tratara de la orden del primer ministro.

* * *

Horrible, horrible, lo sé. Corto, corto, lo sé. Pero es un capítulo de relleno =.= además de que no se me ocurre ninguna canción Vocahorroid para colocarla, que muchas me gustan. ¿Me ayudarían, mis lindos lectores? Aquí están las opciones:

• Kagome Kagome (La más traumante, según yo.)

• Fear Garden, que no me dejo dormir por una semana o más.

• Dark Wood Circus, que es muy triste :C

• Matryoshka, que no pertenece a Vocahorroid, pero si le buscas el significado, da grima.

• Yandelenka, hay varias jo.

• Otras más que no recuerdo xd.

Ahora sí; ¡Reviews!

Matryoshkah: ¡Nee-san! Ohayo (?).

Ala, que tu fic es genial y me has pegado la parejita Rin/Akaito (Algún día haré un fic de esos dos todo M :3 Ya verás). Lástima que por el momento me salen fics hasta por el orto xD. ¡Ay madre! Me mataste con esa dramatización de la llegada de Luka, y los pétalos fueron mortales :x

Venga, que comencé a usar Facebook porque casi todos los que conozco por aquí no usan twitter x.x cuando aprenda a responder reviews por privado te lo doy (?).

Besos, (actualiza ya) sayonara.

Mimic Tatori: ¡Haaaai! Ala, me había asustado x.x el capítulo no me había gustado mucho en realidad y me asustó que hubiera quedado raro, pero su caso, a mi también me gustan las cosas raras ^w^ Jo... Len y Kaito son unos pervertidos mal, aunque no son nada al lado de Gakupo xD Y pensar que hasta hace poco odiaba el yuri :s ¡Luka es tan sensuah! Besos.

Por cierto, antes de irme, ¡Gracias! Sólo van seis capítulos (contando el prólogo) y ya vamos por 30 comentarios y +1.000 lecturas. Cuando cree el fic me dije: A ver como me va. Capaz y nadie me lee. Era mi primer fic de Vocaloid y el ser tan bien recibido me abrió paso a este maravilloso fandom y a conocer a gente maravillosa ^.^ Gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentan, a los lectores fantasmas, y a los que siguen o agravaron a favoritos. Los adoro Vocalovers.


	8. Capítulo 7: La idea del jardín

• **Crear una canción sin morir en el intento:**

- Pensar la idea principal

- Pensar la idea secundaria

- Hacer la letra

- Añadir notas musicales

- Presentarla ante un espectador neutro

* * *

**_Capítulo 7:_** La idea del jardín

* * *

Las ideas se parloteaban de un lado de la mesa a otro. Ya había pasado una hora y ninguna mente estaba de acuerdo con otra. Aunque habían otros como Rin y Luka que preferían callar y no ser víctimas de los gritos de Meiko y Miku, quienes peleaban arduamente entra hacer un himno para los puerros o para el sake. O eso era lo que se entendía de aquellos gritos.

Kaito apoyaba la idea de Luka en cuanto a hacer una canción de terror. Aunque sólo la apoyaba por dos razones: No había nada más que apoyar, y, ¿Cómo no apoyar a alguien como Luka?

Len seguía neutro, aunque de vez en cuando daba alguna que otra idea pequeña y milimétrica. Prefería no ser golpeado. Aunque a Rin no le importaba lo que siguieran diciendo, ella ya tenía la idea y solución.

—¡Ya tengo la canción!—chilló como sí alguien le hubiese dado un pellizco.

Miku le miró de mala gana. Ella quería su himno para los puerros.

—Habla entonces—dijo agriamente, sentándose como un niño regañado—. No tenemos todo el tiempo.

La pequeña rubia rodó los ojos y procedió a levantarse de su asiente y mostrarle a todos su dibujo, el cual consistía de una maceta con una mano en vez de una flor, además de bastante ensangrentada y con seis dedos. Len y Kaito dieron un salto, Miku enarcó una ceja, Meiko sonrió macabramente. Luka hizo lo mismo, aunque con más naturalidad.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Kaito, tocando la hoja como si fuera un enigma.

Rin sonrió con orgullo y la cabeza en alto.

—Jardín del miedo—informó con soltura—, y la cantaré yo.

A pesar de que el dibujo estaba bien elaborado y el nombre era llamativo, la peli-aqua no se dejaría vencer. Se levantó de su asintiendo y se paró frente a la muchacha.

—¿Tienes siquiera la idea o de que será?—preguntó Miku.

—Se tratará sobre mi—respondió, aunque su tono no poseía la soberbia que debía tener—. Se supone que seré una niña que le gustan las flores... Y las manos.

Kaito se estremeció en su asiente.

—Eso no suena lindo.

—Se supone, ¿No?—masculló Rin, rodando los ojos—. Es tarde y Len y yo debemos irnos. Mañana tendrán la idea completa.

Y halando a su hermano del cuello de la camisa, salió de allí con alma que lleva el diablo antes las confusas miradas de los demás. Miku sacudió la cabeza, y antes de salir de allí, miró a Luka con una sonrisa.

—Mañana nos reuniremos aquí más temprano. Igual, es viernes y saldremos temprano de clases. Nos vemos.

Meiko la siguió, siendo ella seguida por Kaito, quién al parecer lucía algo desesperado ante la escrupulosa mirada de la pelirosa. Ella decidió quedarse allí un rato más, pensando en lo bien que había resultado ser su primer día en la escuela. Aunque algo no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

* * *

Kaito observó con atención como Meiko se iba a casa , siendo seguida por un muchacho bastante parecido a ella. Debía ser menor por su uniforme. Aunque aún así era un poco más alto que ella. Jamás se imaginó a Meiko Sakine con un hermano. Soltando un suspiro de derrota, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí, aunque alguien de lo impidió. Era su hermano mayor: Akaito.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó bruscamente.

Tenía tiempo sin verle a él y a Akaiko. Prefería vivir con sus tíos, lo cual era confuso por su actitud.

—Papá nos transfirió—respondió mientras señalaba a su hermana pelirroja, idéntica a él—. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, debo ir a clases.

—Hasta luego.—se despidió el peliazul, tomando rumbo a su casa.

Pero la mano de Akaito lo detuvo.

—Yo que tú no iría detrás de Sakine-san, Kaito—advirtió el pelirrojo con su rostro serio, sin rastro de juego o broma—. No tiene muy buena fama.

Quizás, tan sólo quizás, le importaba a su hermano. Asintió sin mucha convicción y siguió caminando.

* * *

Miku entró a su casa con pesadez, encontrándose con Mikuo. Al parecer era hora de que se fuera a clases. Su hermano le regaló una sonrisa y salió de allí, siendo seguido por una muchacha de cabellos grises y ojos rojos que lo esperaba en la casa de al lado. Le restó importancia y dejó el bolso junto a la puerta.

—Buenos días, Miku querida.—saludó su madre. Estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro con una taza de té en su mano derecha.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y subió las escaleras, encontrándose con Petite en el camino.

—Konnichiwa, Miku-niisan.—saludó con su voz infantil, saltando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Pero por una extraña razón, Miku no se sentía lo suficientemente alegre como para saludarle con algo que no fuera una simple sonrisa. Su mente divagaba en la muchacha nueva que había llegado. La conocía de algún lugar, y lo recordó cuando entró a su habitación y vio una piedra de color esmeralda en su mesa de noche junto a una foto de Mikuo y ella alzando a Petite de bebé.

_«La pequeña niña de largas coletas aquamarinas lloraba en las escaleras de aquella escuela. Las crueles e hirientes palabras se balanceaban en su memoria una y otra vez._

_—Estás muy pequeña para el coro. Tenemos otros talentos que valen la pena._

_Ella cantaba muy bien según su familia. Pero quizás no lo suficiente. Había asistido a aquellas audiciones a escondidas con ayuda de un Mikuo sobornado, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente buena. Pero algo que le llamó fue una niña de cabellos rosados por los hombros, usaba lentes y era bastante alta. Era del coro. Lo supo por su camiseta._

_Se sorprendió cuando ella se sentó junto a ella en las escaleras y le regaló una suave sonrisa. Casi como las que su madre le daba cuando estaba triste o se caía y se lastimaba._

_—¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó la niña de rostro angelical y dulce sonrisa._

_Ella asintió más por educación que por ganas._

_—No me aceptaron en el coro—respondió con amargo y resentimiento—, ¡Y no es justo!_

_La niña le dio una palmadas en el hombro sin perder su sonrisa._

_—Tranquila. Me sucedió lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad. Pero si es necesario...—sacó una piedra esmeralda de su bolsillo y se la tendió a la niña— Esto sirve para dar suerte. Me ha ayudado, pero tú la necesitas más._

_Sorprendida, tomó la piedra, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_—¡Gracias...! Etto..._

_—Luka—dijo sonriente—, soy Luka Megurine.»_

* * *

La mañana hizo acto de presencia cuando menos lo esperaba. La boca de Akaito estuvo tan cerca de ser tocada por la suya, de no ser por los rayos solares que se colaron por la ventana y se plantaron de manera caprichosa en su rostro. Maldijo todo lo que pudo y se levantó. Por suerte era temprano.

Su mirada se fijó en los múltiples papeles que estaban desordenados en su escritorio. La letra era corta y repetitiva, pero el ritmo que, con ayuda de Len, le había dado la hacía perfecta. Su esfuerzo había sido tanto que mataría a cualquiera que se opusiera. Aunque debía aceptar que la idea era algo enfermiza.

Sonrió un poco de sólo imaginarse a sí misma en tales situaciones. Era divertido. Se dirigió al baño antes de que Len se despertara, pero sólo se cepilló y peinó. No le resultaba tentadora la idea de darse una ducha.

—Buenos días, Rin.—saludó su hermano con el cabello revuelto. Usaba solamente un pantalón para dormir y unos zapatos de Pikachu.

—Buenos días, Len-neesan.—respondió Rin mientras se cepillaba, escupiendole un poco de crema dental.

Con una mueca, el muchacho fue a hacer lo mismo que su gemela. Debían apresurarse antes de que Rinto o Lenka se despertaran y les recordaran lo tarde que era cuando aún el cielo estaba algo oscuro.

Cuando Rin terminó de cepillarse procedió peinar la maraña de cabello de su hermano mientras este se cepillaba aún. Negó divertida. El cabello de Len siempre sería un desastre cuando el peine se posará sobre éste.

Treinta minutos después ambos estaban listos y caminando rumbo al colegio. Len se sorprendió al ver como su hermana se responsabilizaba tanto con algo. Pero lo atribuyó a su amor por la música y su amor por componer. Además de que los días en casa solían ser aburridos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al colegio. Por suerte el timbre aún no había sonado y podían pasarse un rato en el campus. Rin, como siempre, tomó a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y lo haló con su fuerza característica. Estaba acostumbrado, así que se dejó llevar.

—H-Hola, Kagamine-san—saludó una muchachita menuda de cabellos verdes. Rin se había alejado, así que aprovechó en hablar con alguien. Le sonrió amablemente y acomodó su bolso.

—Buenos días, Megpoid-san—saludó educadamente, recordando a poco el apellido de la chica—. Tenía días sin verte...

La chica de cabellos verdes suspiró un poco.

—Te saludé ayer en clases.—respondió secamente, aunque sin perder su voz dulce y sedosa.

—G-Gomen. No lo recordé—dijo Len en modo de disculpa. Se había sonrojado bastante—. He estado algo distraído estos últimos días, pero prometo saludarte más seguido, Megpoid-san.

La niña se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente. La imagen resultaba tierna, de no ser por la amargada de su hermana que estaba detrás de Gumi y parecía planear miles de formas de tortura paras él. Aquello lo hizo tragar en seco.

—Puedes decirme Gumi, Len-kun—murmuró Gumi con una sonrisa amable—. Pero debo irme a buscar a mi hermano. Hasta luego, Len-kun.

Y cuando Gumi se fue, Len temió por su vida cuando Rin se arremangó las mangas del uniforme y se acercó a él de manera amenazante.

—¡Kya~!

* * *

Me he tardado, pero volví con un capítulo largo... Creo.

Estos días me han pasado tantas cosas que voy a explotar. Recibí mi boleta, el chico que me gustaba me contó que quería declararsele a una de mis amigas y mi gatita murió. Si desean verla, la tengo de imagen de perfil. Y lo peor es que fue envenenada. No tengo ni idea de donde salió este capítulo.

Ahora, a los reviews. Lamento si no soy muy expresiva como en los anteriores, pero mis ánimos están por el piso, aunque tampoco quería posponer el capítulo.

Cami-chan (Anónimo 1): ¡Wow! Me sorprendí con la cantidad de reviews. Casi me pillan en la escuela con el teléfono, pero valió la pena. Me alegraste el día. Yo soy todo lo contrario a plana con mis cortos 13 años, así que sufro. Siempre quise ser loli... Pff. Y el Luka/Gakupo... No es una pareja que me guste mucho, en realidad. Soy más Luka/Miku y Gakupo/Rin. Sé lo difícil que es leer sobre una pareja que no te gusta, así que gracias ^-^ Gumi hizo su aparición algo tímida, pero pronto tendremos más de ella.

Rin Megurine: Primero que nada, amo tu nick :) Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Pues siempre he odiado a Miku (ala, esta sobrevalorada la tía), pero en mi historia la amo. Es genial. Y Kagome Kagome estará pero como las cantantes son Luka y Miku... Ya se imaginarán algo.

Matryoshkah: Hai, nee-san. He remediado eso e hice un capítulo más largo (aunque no estoy segura. No lo pasé por el contador de palabras, btw). Me decidí por Fear Garden porque me da gracia Rin con esas ideas tan... Sanguinarias. Pero Kagome Kagome estará para algo que tengo planeado en unos dos capítulos.

PD: Nunca entendí los "1, 2, 1, 2" cuentaaaame. Hachi es como Akuno... Hasta ellos se enredan con sus canciones.

Dianis mar: Hola ^-^ tus ideas son geniales. Esa canción junto con Kagome Kagome me servirán para algo en un futuro "."

Mimic Tatori: Ala, me hiciste reír por varios minutos. Alice Human Sacrifice... No lo había pensado, pero sin duda estará, al igual que Kagome Kagome. Vocahorroid trauma, srsly.

Seven Minds: ¡Hola! Tu idea me pareció estupenda, y aquí tenemos a la loquilla de Rin con sus ideas sanguinarias de un cuqui jardín secreto. Esa canción me traumó... E imagínate; yo, una hater de la moe-tard, la amo en esta historia y lo haré en todas. Miku con esa personalidad es un desmadre y la adoro.


End file.
